Cycle of Love
by James5
Summary: A tale about the ongoing love triangle involving David, Catherine, and Chloe.
1. The Winds of Change

Visit _**Chloe Creations**_ for extras.

chloecreationssite. wordpress. com

**Thanks for sharing any thoughts in reviews.**

* * *

David Stewart froze at the door, his briefcase fidgeting within his grasp.

Catherine was staggering down the stairs, her arms supporting a young blonde woman. The girl was trudging downward as well, leaning on Catherine in a weakened state.

Both were walking around half naked.

Catherine glanced up, eyeing David in surprise. Her lips parted as she saw him staring.

Then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, knowing she had some explaining to do.

* * *

"I came home and I found her in bed with Michael." Catherine held her forehead while eyeing the table. David was sitting across from her. He still hadn't removed his trench coat, she noticed.

Chloe was sitting at the foot of the stairs, her knees tapping together as she clutched her tea. Her hair hung freely around her head, cloaking her eyes in a thick blonde curtain.

David studied Chloe, then looked away, a wave of resentment creeping over his face.

"It was hard seeing that," Catherine sighed. "I just...I..." Catherine reached out for her husband's hand, softening her gaze in a plea for compassion. She fully expected that they'd pull together, just as they had earlier on in the day.

David held quiet, and utterly still. He found himself staring down at her fingers. "And that's it?" he asked, quite suspiciously.

She winced a bit, looking a little unsettled. "What do you mean?" she quietly wondered. A part of her already knew the answer.

"You found her in bed with Michael?" His tone went from suspicious to accusatory. "Nothing else happened?"

Catherine stared a hole in David's face, her mouth hanging open amidst her surprise. "You're asking me if I...if I...?" Catherine licked her lips, looking down again. She nodded a bit as reality sank in. "After everything we shared earlier, you think I'm able to just turn around and cheat on you."

Chloe listened on, running her hands across the mug.

David sighed. "I didn't say that."

Her voice dropped into a meek little whisper. "What were you saying then?"

He sat up a little, loosening his collar. "I want that woman out of this house. She needs to go."

Catherine paused, then slowly rose. She didn't like how David had declined to answer, as though he still viewed her as being guilty of cheating. "I'll take her home."

"You'll take her _home_? No. Call her a cab or something."

Catherine looked down and shook her head. "I can't do that tonight."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"It isn't that _simple_," she quickly retorted, hearing her voice begin to rise.

"Then what's so damn complicated about it?"

"I can't just let her go back alone. She's not in a good state of mind right now."

David scowled, wondering what that meant.

"Something happened upstairs," Catherine explained. "The two of us were arguing, she got upset, a window gave out, and she almost fell. I had to pull her back in and calm her down." Catherine ran a slow hand across her face.

David winced in silence, absorbing all that he'd heard.

"We were sitting on that floor for about 20 minutes." Her gaze softened as she recalled the events. "And I don't think she's ready to be alone yet, David."

He glanced at Chloe, then turned back to Catherine. "So...what? You're going to go out and stay at her place tonight?" He paused a moment, and his voice went low. "I don't like the thought of that."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting so suspicious of me?"

He pulled back a little, falling silent for a second. "How can you even ask me that? Maybe because I don't want my wife spending a night with the girl she slept with."

Catherine touched her face, turning away in shame.

"The girl who almost..."

She held quiet for a while, waiting for him to finish. "Who almost what?" she muttered.

He went quiet himself, then looked down at his knuckles. "The girl who almost tore this marriage apart."

Catherine fidgeted while watching the floor. She felt a tear well up for a second. "Something's definitely driving us apart," she sniffed, "...but I'm not sure she's to blame for it."

David almost looked up, but held his stare on the table.

Catherine stepped out, and walked toward Chloe, seeing the girl's mouth open amidst a curious stare. "Get dressed," Catherine said to her.

* * *

Catherine ran her eyes across the spacious apartment. It was sleek and roomy, with a high view of the city. Soft pillows decorated the sofa and chairs, and a thick, plush carpet was sprawled about. For reasons Catherine couldn't entirely explain, she was glad that Chloe lived in a nice place like this.

The women sat quietly across from each other, letting a short bit of silence hover between them.

Chloe brushed her hair back with both of her hands, then spoke with her usual collected demeanor. "Thank you for coming here with me."

Catherine saw that Chloe was better now, but found herself lingering within her chair. She was still concerned about the girl's well being, but that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go home.

"What will you do now?" Chloe asked, a hint of sadness within her gaze.

Catherine frowned, avoiding eye contact. "What do you mean?"

Chloe stared. "What's going to happen with you and David?"

Catherine flattened her lips, going briefly quiet. "He and I..." Her words trailed off. "I guess we have some work to do," she mumbled.

Chloe looked the other woman up and down, then let her long stare fall to her lap. "I don't want to be offensive," she whispered, "but are you sure it's worth it?"

Catherine couldn't bring herself to answer the question. For a second, she recalled when Chloe had asked her if she still loved David, and how she'd also failed to answer her then.

"I know I shouldn't have tried manipulating you...but I never even slept with David, and things still started falling apart for you two. I don't think that would've happened if it was a strong marriage," Chloe reasoned.

Catherine turned away, feeling more tears well up.

"I think the problems started long before you met me," she continued. "It got to the point where you were willing to set him up in a hotel, so that he would betray you..." Chloe paused a moment. "Maybe you were looking for a way out."

Catherine exhaled, holding quiet.

Chloe gazed down at her interlocked fingers. "I'm not trying to put words in your mouth, or thoughts in your head." She licked her lips and eyed Catherine again, wiping some dampness off of her face. "I guess it's up to you to figure out what you want."

* * *

David and Catherine sat side by side, neither facing the other for quite some time.

"So what happened last night?" he quietly asked. It sounded like he was bracing himself.

Catherine glanced at him, then looked off with a sigh. "Nothing," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I told you that I was simply going there to keep an eye on her...but I guess my word wasn't good enough." She shook her head. "See, that's exactly the problem right now, David. The issue with our marriage is a lack of trust — on both our parts."

He thought back to all that they'd discussed recently.

"But that's not our only problem," Catherine said. "We're barely touching, we're barely communicating..." She cupped her hands against her mouth, recalling the talk they'd had on the street. "I thought that one conversation was enough to fix things, but I think we still have a long way to go." Her eyes glistened. "I think we're still far away from where we used to be."

After a few seconds, David reached over and held her palm. "I know I've been losing my temper recently, babe, and I'm sorry for that."

Catherine quietly stroked his fingers.

"Are we _going_ to get back to where we used to be?" he asked.

She paused to look down at both of their hands, then let her gaze drift toward the window.


	2. Together

For four long months, David and Catherine had tried living together — devoid of warmth, devoid of passion, devoid of the closeness that they used to share.

Their dinners were quiet, their mornings were brief, their favorite hobbies weren't as fun anymore.

As the weeks and months slowly dragged along, Catherine got a number of messages from Chloe. They weren't obsessive or aggressive, like the ones before. Instead, the words left Catherine surprised.

'Just thinking of you,' one of them said.

'Hope you're well,' another read.

As the fourth month eventually drew to a close, David woke up to a surprising sight.

Catherine was standing in her shirt and pajamas, her hair pinned behind her drowsy gaze. She clearly hadn't gotten much sleep last night; it seemed she'd spent a lot of time thinking something through. "I'm sorry, David." Her eyes drifted closed. "But I don't think we can do this anymore."

* * *

Chloe walked to her door and peeked through the hole. She paused in surprise, then pulled it open.

Catherine stood at the doorway with a thick suitcase, her long coat fluttering around her legs. She opened her mouth while watching Chloe, as though feeling uncertain about what she was doing.

Chloe's mouth fell open as well, her big round eyes looking quite curious.

"I'm sorry," Catherine muttered, just above a whisper. "I don't want to intrude, I just..." She took a deep breath. "I was heading to a hotel...and I realized that I wanted someone to talk to." Her voice rose a little. "I-I can go if you're busy." For just a second, Catherine noticed the fact that Chloe's breasts were bulging through her white tank-top, and wondered why she'd even noted that.

Chloe stepped aside, inviting her in. As her gaze dropped to Catherine's suitcase again, she felt a sudden rush sweeping through her body.

* * *

Chloe sat cross-legged across from Catherine, listening to the end of Catherine's story. She brushed a lock back, then licked her lips. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry that you're hurting."

Catherine nodded, her gaze wandering a bit. "It feels like I was clinging to something that didn't exist anymore. I think I was afraid to admit that to myself."

Chloe swept her legs back onto the floor. "Maybe you need to try clinging to something new now."

Catherine lifted an eyebrow, hesitating a little. "Like?"

Chloe reached toward the table, and tossed a candy bar over. "Chocolate."

Catherine laughed, trying to hide it at first.

"You're an unattached woman again. You get to indulge yourself a little."

She giggled a bit more, staring down at the wrapper. Then she looked up at Chloe, letting her calm smile linger.

"I miss this," Chloe said, sporting a grin of her own. "I miss the conversations, the intimate talks." Her expression melted into a sad smile now.

Catherine eyed her remorsefully.

Chloe noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. Then she shifted her gaze back over to Catherine. "Stay here," she offered. "I'll take the couch, and you can take the bed."

Catherine looked a little surprised.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Her lips parted as Chloe's words sank in. She recalled a moment from several months ago, a moment when she'd said the same thing about Chloe.

* * *

One month later, Chloe walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'm home," she called out, simply for fun. She loved getting to say that to Catherine now.

Catherine sat at a table, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Her eyes were fixed on a few pieces of mail.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

Catherine looked up, then eyed the papers again.

"Catherine?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"They're...from David," she uttered. "They're divorce papers."

* * *

A few weeks later, Chloe and Catherine were sitting on the couch, both enjoying a bottle of wine.

Catherine took a sip, staring off toward the wall. "He's got an offer to teach in England now. He wants to go, and Michael wants to go with him."

Chloe stroked her chin as she listened on.

"But he's willing to stay — if I think the marriage is worth saving." She looked at Chloe. "He's asked if I want to give it another try."

Chloe nodded, averting her stare. "And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing...yet." Catherine watched her companion closely. "What do you think about all of this?"

After a few seconds, Chloe began remembering a certain person from her past. "I know what it's like...when you want someone to take you back."

Catherine recalled Chloe's stories about her mother.

She eyed Catherine for a moment, then chose her words carefully. "I think you should do what you want to do."

Catherine stirred in a bit of surprise. "But what is it _you_ want?"

Chloe leaned against the cushion, letting her gaze drift away. "What I want is to bring this cycle to an end."

Catherine grew a little confused.

"It's like your heart leans toward David, then drifts away. Then you're drawn toward me, then you're uncertain again. And then the cycle sort of repeats itself. I want you to make a choice, a real choice." Chloe wore a placid stare. "But what I really want is for you to be happy."

Catherine stared, studying Chloe in silence.

Chloe held quiet, not looking back.

And then, Catherine turned Chloe toward her, and placed a long kiss on her lips.

Chloe reached up and stroked Catherine's cheek.

Once they'd separated, Catherine slowly grinned at the woman before her. "I am happy."

* * *

A small white lamp stood atop the dresser, coating the bedroom with a faint orange glow.

Chloe pulled Catherine's panties off, removing the last bit of clothing between them.

Catherine looked up into Chloe's eyes, seeing a familiar tenderness there. That look had once left Catherine confused. In time, however, she'd figured things out. At first Chloe had wanted some motherly affection — but then the attraction became something different. She wanted a companion. She wanted a lover. And she wanted Catherine to be that person.

As their second-ever night of lovemaking progressed, Chloe could sense some reluctance on Catherine's part. It was clear that Catherine was enjoying herself — her gasps and moans were proof of that — but her skepticism was alive and well.

Chloe moved her mouth above Catherine's own, hovering there as she smirked at her. Both of them wanted a kiss right now — but Chloe was telling Catherine to make it happen.

Catherine hesitated, then lifted her head. She moaned while smooching Chloe's lips.

Chloe grinned, and returned the kiss. She liked these moments when Catherine surrendered, when she had to admit that their affection was mutual.

As the reservations began fading away, both women embraced what they felt for each other.

* * *

Chloe cuddled with Catherine while watching her sleep, both laying naked beneath the cover.

Her attention was caught by a ringing phone. She reached toward the night stand and picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a very low voice.

David paused on the other end. "I'm trying to reach Catherine."

Chloe hesitated, then rose from the bed, taking Catherine's phone into another room. "She's sleeping."

David didn't respond.

Chloe brushed her hair behind her naked shoulder. "Do you want me to take a message?"

"No," he murmured. "It's private."

Chloe nodded. After a few quiet seconds, she spoke up again. "If this is about the marriage, you need to understand that Catherine is going forth with the divorce." She hadn't heard that yet, but she was hoping it was true. "And...that means you'll need to move on too."

David quietly scoffed. "Let me guess: you're the one who put that idea in her head. I'm pretty sure I have you to thank for a lot of our issues."

"I didn't tear you and Catherine apart. Your marriage was ending long before she met me." Chloe sighed. "There's really no point in discussing this now. And I don't want to fight with you, all right? If you still love her, and you want her to be happy...then let her go." Chloe waited a second, then ended the call.

* * *

A few months later, Catherine gazed at a distant calendar, eyeing the date with a brave little stare. "Well, this makes it official," she said. "As of today, the divorce is finalized." She looked down at the finger where a ring used to be.

Chloe reached over and held her hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

Catherine looked up into the woman's eyes, thinking deeply on the question she'd asked. Before long, she had her answer. "Yes." She smiled. "I think I am."

* * *

Catherine ran a hand across Chloe's hair. "If this relationship is going to work, you have to leave the business you're in." She didn't like the idea of Chloe doing what she did, and, deep down, she knew that she didn't want to share her with anyone else.

Chloe quieted, then made a slow nod. She'd been having the very same thought lately. She was less comfortable with being an escort these days. Simply put, things were different now that she'd fallen in love.

"A friend of mine is looking for a receptionist at her practice."

* * *

Chloe snuggled with Catherine as Catherine slept, their naked bodies in a state of rest. Chloe knew that their life together was beginning. She'd never been as excited as she was right now. She'd come extremely close to losing Catherine before. She couldn't ever allow that to happen again.

Catherine provided what she'd wanted for years. She was caring, affectionate, sensitive, and sweet. And besides all that, it didn't hurt that she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Chloe chuckled a little while enjoying that thought.

A phone beeped quietly beside the bed. Chloe glanced up and read the screen. It was a message from David, who'd departed for England. He'd arrived there with Michael, and settled into their home.

Chloe's face lit up with the brightest of smiles, and she closed her eyes against Catherine's chest. For once in her life, she'd actually won. She finally had what she'd waited for.

In the years since her mother had kicked her out, she'd given up on being happy again. She'd felt she'd have to settle for being content. But as she lay here now, in this very moment — her smile resting gently against Catherine's breast, her feet nestled firmly between her lover's, and her hand interlocked with Catherine's own — she knew that what she was feeling had only one name: it was pure, unadulterated happiness.

_Mine_, she thought, kissing Catherine's breast, utterly cherishing the woman beneath her. _Mine_... she thought, once again, letting her eyes linger closed as she held Catherine close.


	3. Affection

Catherine watched the gray sky from her spot on the bed, holding still and quiet while sprawled out on her back. She glanced at the woman cuddled up in her arms, whose naked flesh covered Catherine's own. A faint patch of daylight drifted down on their bodies. A long wave of silence hovered over their room.

Chloe's eyes were closed, but she looked quite bold, and Catherine couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. She became fascinated by the girl's expression. During the past 12 months, she'd seen it before.

Chloe looked so confident, almost snobbish even, like she fully believed they were together for good. The difference in age didn't matter to Chloe, just as it wouldn't have mattered if she was seeing a man. She called this their 'destiny,' she called it their 'fate' — and Catherine couldn't help but wonder if Chloe was right.

Every time she tried to escape from Chloe, something always brought them back together, she noted.

Back when David had proposed to her, she'd been quite certain of what her future would hold. _He_ was going to be her companion in life.

But their marriage had ended one year ago, and now she was cuddled with someone else — the girl she always came back to, it seemed.

Had fate really chosen this woman for her? Was Chloe truly her destiny?

Catherine closed her eyes, then cleared her thoughts.

Perhaps she and Chloe did belong together, but fate had nothing to do with it. Fate hadn't chosen. Catherine had.

She felt closer to Chloe than she'd felt to anyone in years. They shared a deep tenderness during their warmer moments, and a surprising passion when their bodies touched. Even before their first night in bed, she'd felt a part of her heart swaying in Chloe's direction. She just hadn't wanted to admit it back then.

Chloe shifted a bit, keeping her calm eyes closed. "I love you, Catherine," she quietly said.

Opening her eyes, Catherine brushed a hand over Chloe's hair, feeling a wave of warmth stirring in her chest. "I love you too, Chloe," she softly whispered.

Chloe flashed a smile within her lover's arms, lifting her thigh to stroke Catherine's own.

Both women held still in the other's embrace, basking in the love that they'd found together.


	4. Repeat

Catherine licked her lips while staring down at her glass. The Café Diplomatico was quiet today. She hoped that other customers would show up soon. Her meeting would be a little less awkward that way.

She'd arrived with her hair bundled up in a bun, but had stepped in the restroom to pull it down. She couldn't help wondering why she'd done that now.

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She felt a strange excitement within her veins. It was the kind that she'd felt on a date long ago, when she was waiting for the very same person to appear.

She heard the door swing open with a soft little jingle. The patron who'd entered stood still and silent.

Catherine blushed a bit, and held her eyes on the table. She didn't need to look up to know who had arrived.

He glanced at the pair of drinks that she'd ordered, then lifted his smile to her face again. "It's been a long while since we've drank together."

Catherine looked up to find David before her, handsome as ever in his tall trench coat. She inhaled briefly, then sighed with a grin. "It's been a while since we've done anything." She rose right up and wrapped her arms around him.

He closed his eyes while hugging her back.

As the two of them came face to face again, both had to remember not to kiss the other. Following a moment of awkward looks, they smiled once more, then took their seats.

Catherine glanced at her twiddling fingers. "So Michael stayed at the hotel?" she muttered.

"Yeah," he answered, clearing his throat. "He was a bit tired, so he stayed behind. He said he'd just see you at the concert tonight. I can tell that he's really looking forward to it."

Catherine nodded, holding quiet.

David leaned his head forward a little. "I mean he's looking forward to seeing you, and not just the performance."

She smiled again, then tittered a bit. "When I heard that his favorite band would be in town..." Catherine sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't think that you two would actually come."

"Yet here we are." David sipped his drink.

"Here you are," Catherine repeated.

They paused a moment, simply watching each other.

"How are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes with a grin. "I know we've talked on the phone, but...how are things?"

David lifted his eyebrows, looking touched and surprised. "I'm doing fine, babe. I- -" He paused as the affectionate nickname sunk in. "I'm...I'm doing all right." He nodded.

Catherine blushed a tad, letting her eyes wander.

"And what about you?" He cupped his hands on the table.

"I'm all right. Work and everything else is...pretty much the same." She took a deep breath. "So. What are the three of us going to do after the concert?"

David paused while lifting the drink to his mouth. "The three of us?" he quietly asked. He glanced away while feeling awkward. "Is it only going to be us three?"

Catherine licked her lips again. "Yeah," she answered. "Chloe decided to stay home."

"Oh," he said, straightening his tie a little. "Well then...I guess we'll head to dinner, then call it a night. Same old routine as before." He grinned.

* * *

Once the concert had reached its end, the Stewarts grouped together just outside of the building. A stream of cabs and people were passing by.

Michael turned around and faced both of his parents. "You know what? I think I'll just eat at the hotel instead."

"Why?" Catherine asked, her dress glittering in the night.

"I never much liked that fancy place down the street."

David shrugged. "We can go somewhere else."

"You guys go," Michael said. "I want to watch the game anyway." He paused, then pulled Catherine into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Catherine swooned while hugging him back, running a hand along his temple.

Moments later, he caught his cab.

"Well..." she said, casting a grin toward David. "Shall we?"

David quieted, then turned his gaze down the road. "Instead of dinner...I think I have a better idea right now."

She raised an eyebrow amidst a bit of amusement.

* * *

The ball rolled straight toward the stack of pins, knocking each of them over as it burrowed through.

"Strike!" David called, turning to Catherine.

She hopped in place with a look of glee, and they slapped all four of their hands together.

One of their competitors made a teasing smile. "Lucky shot, David," the man remarked.

"I believe you said that last time, Stan." David reached toward Catherine and rubbed her back, hearing her giggle as she leaned on him.

Stan's wife approached with a ball in hand. "As usual, it falls to me to save the day."

Catherine chuckled again while looking on. She and David had never gone bowling before, and it was much more fun than either expected.

After leaving the action to take a break, Catherine sat down for a drink with Lena.

"So what does David do?" asked the pretty brunette.

"He's a teacher actually," Catherine said with a smile.

Lena nodded. "And how long have you two been together?"

Catherine winced, flashing an awkward look. "We...well..."

"Hey, babe!" Stan called. "I'm going to need your help over here."

Lena rolled her eyes and grinned. "Coming, dear." She hopped down from the stool.

Moments later, Catherine quietly twiddled the straw in her drink, holding her eyes on her bare left hand.

* * *

After the game had reached its end, the Stewarts gathered up with the opposing team.

"That was pretty fun," Stan said. "We'll probably be back a week from now. You guys going to be around then?" he wondered.

David would still be in town at that point. He turned to Catherine with a curious look.

"Uh..." Catherine paused, her gaze falling to the ground. "Sure," she muttered, looking up again.

"Okay," Lena said, wrapping an arm around Stan. "See you then." The pair strolled away in a warm embrace.

David and Catherine watched them a moment, holding utterly silent as they eyed the couple.

"Well..." he said, clearing his throat. "I guess we should...you know..."

"Yeah," she concurred, turning around. "It's...it's been a long night," she heard herself murmur.

* * *

The cab pulled up before Catherine's apartment. She paused a few seconds, then turned to David. "I had a nice time tonight," she told him.

"I did too," David acknowledged.

She opened the door, lingering in her seat.

David watched her with curious eyes.

"Good night, David."

He nodded at her. "Good night, Catherine," he quietly said.

She closed the door, and the cab pulled away. Catherine stood in place, staring after it. Then she turned around and stepped into the building.

* * *

One week later, the pair were once again leaving the alley behind. "So you and Michael leave in a few days?" she asked.

"For the time being...but I might be back."

She turned to him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I've caught up with some old colleagues," he revealed. "They made me an offer to teach here for the coming semester."

A look of calm awe lingered on Catherine's face.

"I'm still giving it some thought, but..." He shrugged. "It sounds like it could be nice."

She let herself pause to absorb his news, then lowered her gaze to the stony pavement. "Where will you stay?"

"Charlie. He's offered to let me rent one of his apartments."

Catherine held quiet as she rubbed her arms.

"What's the matter?" David stared at her. "You seem upset."

"No," she replied, facing him again. She thought of the fun that they'd had tonight. "I think I'm feeling the opposite actually."

* * *

A few weeks later, David made his return. Upon getting situated in the city again, he invited Catherine out to a place he'd discovered.

Catherine was surprised when she entered the building, where a number of patrons were gathered in a rink. "Roller skating? Seriously?" She eyed David with a playful smile.

"Come on, it's something we've never tried before."

Catherine recognized his tone of voice. He sounded so casual, yet confident as well. It was the tone he'd once used while comforting her.

Once they'd donned their skates and approached the rink, Catherine found herself growing a little uneasy. She reached out and took David's hand in hers — then paused at the familiar feel of it all: his smooth palm, brushing right against hers; those strong knuckles, just beneath her touch; that gentle thumb, calmly stroking her skin. It had been a while since their hands had met.

"Ready?" David quietly asked.

Catherine watched him in silence, then nodded with a grin.

* * *

As his first month back in the city progressed, David continued to bond with Catherine. During lonely days, when she was home by herself, she'd occasionally meet him for a number of things: bowling, skating, karaoke, and other activities that were new to them.

They weren't always good at the things they tried, but they had fun failing while they were together.

Following a night at her favorite store, David drove Catherine home, and helped her carry her bags. They paused upon reaching the building's door. "That outfit's going to look great on you."

Catherine chuckled. "The outfit's plain and simple."

David smiled, staring at her. "Simple things look nice on you."

Catherine quietly beamed at David.

David suddenly felt something warm and familiar.

Catherine's lips parted, and her eyes grew tenser.

Neither could remove their stare from the other.

And in the next moment, the pair embraced, and shared a passionate kiss.

Seconds later, she pulled away and snatched up her bags.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he stammered.

"No," she replied. "_I'm_ sorry. I..." The packages swayed wildly within her grasp.

"Let me help you upstairs."

"No, that's okay." She leaned into the door. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, over and over again. "Good night." Catherine disappeared into the elegant building.

David stood still, then looked at the ground. "Good night," he muttered, heading back to the car.

High above the entrance, at a little window, Chloe stared down on the distant scene. She let the drape fall back in place, then turned toward a wall with a placid stare.


	5. Passions

One night later, Chloe moved her hand over Catherine's thigh, gliding it sideways as she watched her face.

Catherine lay on her back beneath the soft orange light, breathing deeply as she studied the ceiling. Her breasts tightened. Her body trembled. Her eyes fell shut amidst a sudden jolt.

Chloe opened her mouth over Catherine's breast, squeezing it as though she was sucking on fruit. Her lover began to whimper now. Chloe knew that Catherine had reached the height of passion.

They lost track of time, as they always did, their bodies dancing in smooth accord.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked down at Catherine, whose face was the usual portrait of pleasure. She lowered her head toward Catherine's own, speaking gently, just above a whisper. "They say if you love something, set it free."

Catherine froze a second, but held her shaken eyes closed.

Chloe watched her intently, with a focused stare. "I've wanted your heart since the beginning," she said, pausing a moment to gaze at her. "I've set it free before...and it's come back to me. You always, always come back to me."

A soft little murmur left Catherine's mouth.

Chloe took a silent breath, then quietly continued. "Do you remember what happened a year ago? I asked you to bring that cycle to an end. I asked you to choose, and you finally did. You divorced David, you let him leave the country...and you chose us," Chloe told her.

Catherine's eyes fell open, and she watched the wall. She could tell that Chloe knew something had happened with David. A slow wave of shame swept over her face.

"You chose us — once and for all."

Catherine flattened her lips in awkwardness now. She _had_ made a choice one year ago, but she didn't view all of this as permanent yet. She was still taking things on a day-by-day basis. One thing was certain at this point, though: she and Chloe had a bond that Catherine cherished, and Catherine never, ever wanted to hurt her again.

Chloe brushed her hand along Catherine's cheek. "You and I are in love," she quietly said.

Catherine looked up, concurring with her eyes.

"There's no room for David in all of this." Chloe paused a moment after saying that, then rose from the bed and left the room.

* * *

David paced about in the auditorium, gazing out at a group of students. "So what have we learned while examining these actors and their roles?" He gave a wink, then answered his question. "You don't have to be sexy to be the lead, but it helps."

A series of chuckles came from the crowd.

David sat atop his desk, resting a wrist on his thigh. "Seriously. When I first started studying all of this myself, I..." His words trailed off as he noticed someone.

Chloe was sitting quietly among his students, her hair pinned back behind her head. Her eyes were steadily focused on David, looking somewhat cold, but relaxed as well.

He adjusted the collar of his loose dress shirt, clearing his throat as he glanced downward. Moments later, he resumed the lecture.

* * *

Once the period had ended and the students had left, Chloe walked to the front of the auditorium. She paused while holding her stare on David, then took a seat right across from his.

David sat still, looking a tad curious. He sensed that Chloe knew he'd kissed Catherine.

Her words came quietly as she studied him. "Catherine's the first person in a while who makes me feel loved...and all of that love makes me feel alive." She quieted a moment. "That's the reason _I_ need her..." Chloe eyed him closely. "Why do you?"

David took a slow breath, then looked down at his lap. He held silent for a bit before offering an answer. "I don't know if I need her...but I do want her." His gaze wandered as a memory arrived. "I'll never forget the day she and I met. I wanted her then, and I want her now."

"But you _had_ her," Chloe countered. "And you let her slip away. You put other things ahead of her."

"I made a mistake."

"Which I won't make." She interlocked her fingers and twiddled them. "That's the difference between you and me. I'll never start wanting anything or anyone more than I want Catherine."

"Yes, you will." David watched her calmly. "Based on what she's told me, and on what you have too, it sounds like you genuinely have a lot of love in you," he noted. "When you find the person who you're really meant to be with — someone else who makes you happy — I think you'll give that love to them."

Chloe paused, then murmured again. "No..." she replied, shaking her head.

David watched her, then rose from his seat. He gathered his belongings, and walked off toward the exit.

Chloe looked toward the ceiling, letting her head lean back. _I'm never going to want anyone more, _she thought. _And neither is she._ Chloe recalled a moment from the previous year, shortly after David had moved to England.

* * *

**One Year Ago**

The two women were naked before each other, standing inches apart in their dim bedroom.

Chloe saw tension in Catherine's eyes, a new level of anxiety she hadn't noticed before. It seemed Catherine was 'realizing' that all of this was real, that David was her past, and Chloe was her future.

Catherine shook a little, eyeing Chloe with a whimper. She seemed slightly conflicted over the situation, like she was trying to run...but couldn't bring herself to.

Chloe stepped forth, pressing her breasts to Catherine's. She studied Catherine with her big round eyes, then opened her mouth amidst a seductive stare.

Catherine whimpered again, then dropped to her knees. She pressed her cheek against Chloe's thigh, and wrapped her arms around the girl's smooth legs. Catherine moved her hands across her lover's buttocks, feeling Chloe's soft skin filling up her palms. She rubbed her face along Chloe's leg, moving it up and down a bit. Seconds afterward, she felt Chloe's fingers gently stroking her hair.

Catherine paused to consider her current position. She still wondered why Chloe affected her this way. How could she be attracted to another woman? And what was binding her to this particular woman? Why was she so enthralled by her curious eyes? By her lovely tresses? By her calm demeanor? By her beautiful body?

Time and again, she'd tried ignoring and denying what she felt for this girl, but now found that she simply couldn't fight it anymore.

Catherine fidgeted, then closed her eyes. A series of pleasureful jolts began shaking her frame.

She wailed in bliss while holding Chloe, fully yielding to what she knew she wanted.

After a bit of silence had passed, Chloe felt a kiss upon her thigh, Catherine's hands resting limply atop her feet. The girl wore a proud smirk as she lifted her gaze. She loved this woman, with all her heart — which was why she also loved making her give in. She was Catherine's joy. She was Catherine's weakness.

Chloe fell onto the bed and spread her arms, letting Catherine's lips scamper across her breasts.

* * *

**The Present**

As the memory of that night began coming to an end, Chloe rose from her seat and left the school.

* * *

Later in the evening, Chloe watched Catherine as she peacefully slept, running a hand through Catherine's hair.

A phone beeped beside them, and Chloe picked it up. A message from David was on Catherine's device:

'See you at the bowling alley tomorrow.'

Chloe sat the phone down and rolled on her back, feeling slightly anxious as she eyed the ceiling. Then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Lovers

Catherine sat across from David in a barren café. Gentle raindrops were pelting the window beside them.

"Are you feeling any better?" David asked, staring straight down at his coffee cup.

Catherine lifted an eyebrow while watching the table. "Better?" she answered quietly.

David looked up with an inviting stare. "You missed our game at the bowling alley. You said you were feeling ill," he noted.

Catherine paused, going briefly quiet. "I wasn't ill," she meekly admitted. "I think I was feeling nervous."

He turned his chin slightly, looking curious now. "About what?" he wondered.

She flattened her lips and made an awkward smile. "About what might happen."

His voice lowered a little. "Between you and me?"

Catherine studied her coffee, gently stroking the mug.

David ran a hand across his temple. "I've been thinking about the night that I took you home," he told her. "I keep asking the same questions, over and over. Why did I kiss you? Why did you kiss me?" He lifted his gaze. "Why am I feeling so drawn to you now?"

She looked up again, locking her stare on him.

"Before the divorce, we tried doing all this stuff that we used to do. We kept making this effort to rebuild the past." He eyed her closely. "But now we've found some _new_ things to enjoy, and I think that we've gained the affection that we couldn't find before."

Catherine felt something warm within. She couldn't deny that what he'd said was true.

"And speaking of those new things...I really wish that you'd been at the game the other night." He stroked his hair. "I got beat pretty badly without you."

Catherine chuckled, letting her gaze wander.

He found himself simply watching her. "I love your smile," he whispered earnestly. "I miss your smile."

She faced him again, her eyes shaking a little.

David reached over and held her hand.

Catherine swooned, stroking his fingers. She held quiet for a while before speaking again. "What is it that you want now, David?" she wondered.

David rubbed her skin, watching her warmly. "I want to try being with you," he said. A bit of silence hovered over the table. "What is it that you want, Catherine?"

Her eyes watered as she looked back down. "I don't know," she quietly said.

* * *

Catherine paused at the door upon arriving home.

Chloe was sitting still on the living-room sofa. Her hands were cupped just between her knees. She glanced up at Catherine, looking calm and collected. "Were you out with David?"

Catherine stared, then closed her eyes. She took a slow breath and gazed over at Chloe. Her face grew soft with a deep affection, and she recalled the many moments of closeness they'd shared: the early conversations, the signs of compassion, the growing bond, and the love that had followed.

Chloe watched her, leaning forward a little.

"I love you," Catherine murmured, looking Chloe in the eye. A gentle smile began crossing her face. "I truly, truly do love you."

Chloe looked down at her interlocked hands. "But you're falling in love with David again too."

Catherine's smile faded, and she glanced away.

Chloe sighed, and raised her eyebrows. "That's the thing about your heart..." she quietly said. "I can win it, but I can't keep it. Sooner or later, it sways back toward David — and this cycle of ours just goes on and on."

Catherine faced Chloe, feeling remorseful.

"It seems like you always come back to me...but you can't manage to _stay_ with me." She looked back up and studied Catherine again. "Why is that?" she wondered, lifting her shoulders. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

Catherine shook her head.

"Is it because of my past?"

"No," she muttered.

Chloe watched her, hesitating. "Is it because I'm not David?"

Catherine looked off, falling quiet again.

Neither woman said anything for a while.

Finally, Catherine broke the silence. "I..." She paused, then licked her lips. "I think that I should spend a night away. Or maybe two," she said.

Chloe sat still, watching her. Then she rose from the sofa and crossed the floor. She stroked Catherine's cheek, and planted a kiss on her lips. After she'd released her and pulled away, she reached out and held Catherine's hand. "I don't want to compete with David anymore. Come to me when you're ready to make this last."

* * *

One week later, David walked to his door upon hearing a knock. He paused in surprise after opening it.

Catherine stood at the entrance, looking calm and curious. "Hi," she uttered.

"Hey," he replied. "Come in," he said, stepping aside.

* * *

"I've been staying with Marlene," Catherine revealed, sipping her drink as she sat beside him. "I might get a small place of my own soon."

David absorbed everything that he'd heard. "So you've left Chloe's place?"

"For the time being," she murmured. "It's not because of anything she's done. I'm just not giving her the commitment that she deserves from someone right now."

David looked at the carpet and interlocked his fingers. "Where does that leave us?"

She hesitated, then turned to him. Her face became calm and inviting as she stared. "Is there still an us?" Catherine wondered.

He slowly took her hand in his. "Why don't we find out?"

Catherine grinned a little, then looked away. She held still and quiet as she pondered his words, then let her gaze drift toward the window.


	7. Volume II: Still

Catherine lay on her back beneath the soft orange light, feeling Chloe's bare skin pressed against her own. They watched one another in silent affection, fulfilled and relaxed as their bodies recovered. Seconds later, Chloe leaned in closer.

Both closed their eyes while kissing the other, their lips parting with an audible smack.

Chloe lowered her head right next to Catherine's, cuddling with her as things went quiet. This was the third night that Catherine had come to visit. As usual, there hadn't been much talking between them.

After about an hour had passed, Catherine sat up while gathering her thoughts.

Chloe was sprawled out just behind her, watching her lover with gentle eyes. "Do you still love me?" she calmly asked.

Catherine lowered her gaze to her lap. "Yes," she murmured, feeling no doubt about it.

Chloe hesitated, simply staring, then brought herself to speak again. "Do you still love him?"

Catherine glanced back up at the wall. She found herself falling utterly silent. She didn't want to answer that particular question — because the answer would surely leave Chloe hurting.

Chloe turned her gaze away from Catherine, recalling the first time she'd ever asked her that. "I keep waiting for the day when you'll answer _no_."

Catherine frowned a little, moving her thoughts elsewhere. She began to reflect on the past few weeks. She and David were living together again. Right now, he thought she was visiting Marlene — or she certainly hoped that he did, at least.

Then she realized how late it was getting. She didn't want David growing too suspicious.

Catherine glanced at her clothes, and began moving toward them.

Chloe reached out, stroking Catherine's shoulder. "I miss getting to spend all night with you."

Catherine lingered in place, letting her eyes drift closed.

"Stay," Chloe whispered in a soothing tone. "Please..."

Catherine paused a few seconds — then brought her hand over Chloe's.

Soon afterwards, the two were cuddling once more.

Catherine briefly thought about David again. When they talked in the morning, he'd probably assume she'd fallen asleep at Marlene's. In any case, she didn't want to focus on tomorrow right now. She wanted to enjoy this moment with Chloe.

* * *

Catherine awakened to a distant knock. Chloe had a visitor at her door.

She glanced at Chloe, who remained asleep.

After squinting a little at the morning light, she donned a shirt, put on her panties, and walked to the living room she knew so well. Upon looking through the hole, she spotted the very last person she ever expected to see.

Catherine eased the door open, sporting an awestruck look. "Mother," she uttered incredulously.

A crimson-haired woman, with looks similar to Catherine's, stood at the doorway in a long wool coat. "Hello, darling," Susan said with a grin.

Catherine's lips parted a little as she stared. How had her mother known where she was?

Susan knew about Catherine's divorce from David. She also knew of their apparent reunion.

She didn't know of Catherine's bond with Chloe — unless that had somehow changed recently.

Susan flashed a look of confusion. "I tried to surprise you at David's," she said. "He got all quiet, and said I should look for you here."

Catherine winced in a bit of surprise. David knew what was going on after all.

Susan glanced around behind her daughter. "Is this where you're living?" she wondered. "Did something new drive you and David apart?"

Catherine licked her lips. "I...I..."

Suddenly, a voice called out from within the home. "Catherine?"

Susan turned in the voice's direction, seeing a young blonde woman walking forth half-clothed.

Catherine fidgeted once again. She glanced at Chloe, then turned back to her mother.

Susan's jaw fell open slowly. Over the next few seconds, she watched Catherine in silence with a curious stare.


	8. Volume II: Past and Present

Catherine stroked her temple while eyeing the table, sitting across from Susan in a small café.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about this, Cathy." Susan took a moment to sip her drink. "You didn't have to when you were a kid, and you don't have to now."

Catherine lifted her head, eyeing her mother meekly. She let her gaze fall downward again.

"You always liked boys while growing up...but a part of you liked girls as well." Susan thought back, letting the memories come.

But Catherine fought them, as she'd done for years. Back when she'd begun having feelings for Chloe, she'd feigned confusion toward their growing attraction, as though she'd never felt anything like it before. It was her way of dealing, her way of coping. She'd used this method on several occasions, both out in the open, and within her mind.

She'd denied her feelings during childhood as well, until a point arrived when she no longer could.

After seeking out therapy during her youth, Catherine had ultimately reached a conclusion: her feelings for women were very real — just as real as her feelings for men.

During the years that had followed, however, the feelings for men had appeared to be stronger — at least until a woman named Chloe came along.

Susan began to wonder something. "Is Chloe...your first?" she quietly asked. "You know what I mean. Have there been others?"

Catherine studied her mug while stroking it. Her voice had dropped into a meek little murmur. "I've had feelings for other women since growing up," she said. "But she's the first I've been in a relationship with."

Susan nodded, listening closely. "Why her?"

Catherine fell quiet, her stare softening a bit. "There was this period when we both needed someone to bond with...and during that period, we found each other."

The older woman slowly stroked her chin. "Tell me about that."

Catherine hesitated, growing a bit unsettled. "It was right before the divorce," she muttered. "I'd been feeling neglected — feeling so empty all the time." She shifted her gaze to her interlocked fingers. "And _Chloe_..."

Susan lifted an eyebrow, feeling her interest rising.

"Chloe got cut off by her family while she was a kid." Catherine brushed back her hair, looking fascinated herself. "She spent years on her own...and I don't think she ever really had any intimate relationships."

Susan absorbed what she'd heard, watching her daughter for a moment. "So the two of you connected while feeling lonely." She leaned her head to the side. "Hasn't that lonely period ended now?"

"Yes...but we've kept on bonding ever since. We listen to each other. We care for each other. We comfort each other." She looked directly at Susan. "We love each other."

Susan eyed her sensitively. Then a different question came into her head. "What about David?"

Catherine looked away, letting out a deep breath. "I don't know where he and I stand," she admitted. "I'm still trying to figure a few things out." Right now, she was trying to figure out why David had sent Susan to Chloe's place, especially at that particular point in the morning.

"I suppose you'll have to follow your heart, darling."

Catherine quieted again while pondering that, then let her gaze sway toward the ceiling.

* * *

Chloe walked to the couch sporting a shirt and jeans. She licked her lips for a second, then sat right beside Catherine. "How did the talk with David go?" she muttered. Her shy eyes wandered off toward the side.

"I didn't see him," Catherine revealed.

Chloe faced her with a curious stare.

"Instead...I spent most of the day thinking about my past."

Chloe's voice dropped into a soothing whisper. "Why?" she wondered, eyeing Catherine warmly.

A pang of anxiety swept through Catherine. She wondered how Chloe would handle this news. Her lips parted, and then she spoke quite gently. "Like you, I haven't strictly been attracted to _men_ in my life." Catherine let a quick breath come and go. "I've felt an attraction to women...for a very long time."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, but stayed calm and collected.

"You weren't the person who created those feelings — but you were the person who set them free." Catherine watched her affectionately. "I've..." She brushed a finger over her eye. "I've spent so long being afraid and confused...but I know for certain what I feel right now."

Chloe's big soft eyes began to shake a little.

"I love you, Chloe," Catherine said, bringing one of her hands across Chloe's own. She felt a rush of warmth while touching her skin.

"I love you too," Chloe replied.

Catherine began to smile at her.

Chloe flashed an excited grin of her own. "That's why I want you to come home." She glanced around, seeing Catherine's possessions sitting about on the shelves. "This is _still_ your home. There's a reason you never moved your stuff out of here."

Catherine blushed.

"Don't leave anymore. Just stay here." Chloe held all of their hands together, then beamed again while repeating herself. "This is your home. This is our home."

* * *

Catherine fidgeted while sprawled on her back, feeling Chloe's slow mouth in a sensitive place. She clutched the sheets and closed her eyes. Their naked skin gleamed in the soft dim light.

Chloe crawled upward and stared at Catherine, moving a hand to where her mouth had been. Shortly afterward, her partner trembled in bliss.

Catherine noticed that this night was much like their first. Every time her body shook with passion, Chloe made sure to plant a kiss on her lips.

She'd done the same thing on their first night together, trying her best to maximize the pleasure, adding affection to their moment of heat. And combined with the closeness that they'd found while bonding, both of them had known what was happening that evening: they weren't having sex, they were making love — just as the two of them were right now.

After Catherine had trembled in passion once more — feeling Chloe's soft smooch as it happened, of course — Chloe rose out of bed and stepped onto the carpet. She studied Catherine with a big bold smirk, beckoning her forth with a curl of her finger.

Catherine rolled downward, then crawled and knelt before Chloe, knowing exactly what her lover wanted.

Seconds later, Chloe's eyes fell shut as she moaned with pleasure. Her long hair drifted to her round right shoulder. She tightened her fists, and her body quivered — over and over and over again.

After several minutes, Catherine stood and kissed Chloe's breasts. Rising a bit, she held Chloe's buttocks while smooching her mouth.

Chloe brushed a hand across her partner's red mane, then glided her fingers down once more.

Catherine reacted with a blissful frown, feeling her heat rising up again.

Amidst a loud series of rowdy moans, Catherine trembled to her knees in a wave of delight. Afterwards, in her kneeling state, she caught her breath — still shaking in place.

Moments later, Catherine chuckled in awe, and a sort of epiphany swept through her mind. This pleasure was like none that she'd experienced before. She'd never yearned for anything like she yearned for Chloe.

Catherine had been featured in magazines. She'd been interviewed by the local news. In the eyes of many people within her circle, Dr. Stewart was the picture of strength and grace. _If only they could see me now,_ she thought. And then, she realized she wouldn't care. It was time to stop fighting what she felt inside. She'd managed to resist many things in her years, but there wasn't any way to 'get over' this girl. She'd finally found a passion that had conquered her. Chloe Sweeney was her greatest weakness in life. She let her stare lower to Chloe's bare feet, placing reverent kisses on both of them. She closed her eyes while smooching Chloe's soft skin, fully accepting the conclusion she'd just reached. Rising slowly, she brought the kisses up to Chloe's shins and thighs. Resting her cheek upon the girl's right leg, she hugged Chloe's waist and kept her calm eyes closed.

Chloe began stroking Catherine's long red locks, wearing a proud smile as she held her close.

* * *

Catherine stepped back into the dim bedroom, her hair swaying about in a ponytail now. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Chloe, who slept peacefully in her partner's embrace. Both were still nude as they cuddled together.

Her phone beeped quietly beside the bed. She glanced at the screen, and saw a message from David:

'Are you awake? Can we talk?'

Catherine held the device, staring at it a moment. Then she opened a drawer, and tossed the phone inside. She brought both arms around Chloe again, kissing her forehead as she drifted to sleep.


	9. Volume II: Stay

A few days later, Catherine awakened to another text message:

'I'm going back to England.'

Her lips parted as she eyed the screen.

* * *

Catherine arrived at David's apartment. She pulled out her key and opened the door.

David was packing a thick suitcase. He wore a long T-shirt over plain gray jeans. "So you finally answered one of my messages," he said, continuing to pack as he glanced at her.

Catherine held quiet, then released a sigh. "I've been angry," she revealed, closing the door behind her. "Why did you send my mother to Chloe's place?"

He paused in his work, holding his hardened stare downward. "Because I was mad about you seeing Chloe again," he admitted. "I was upset about you hiding it."

She closed her eyes, then brushed a hand on her face.

David calmed himself and took a seat on the bed. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" he wondered. "I teach at colleges. I'm not exactly an idiot."

After a long moment of silence and staring, Catherine exhaled, then spoke up softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you, David."

"I'm sorry for hurting you back." He shook his head and waved his hand a bit. "I-I shouldn't have sent Susan over there like that."

Catherine walked over and sat beside him.

"So you and Chloe are back together?" he mumbled.

She glanced at him, holding quiet a moment. Her blushing gaze drifted to the floor.

He studied his lap, then nodded slowly. Catherine's silence had answered his question. He let out a sigh, thinking everything through. "She seems to feel that she'll always win this little 'triangle'...and maybe she's right," David muttered. "It's starting to _look_ that way. That's why I'm heading back to England. If she's the one that you want to be with- -"

"The truth is I'm feeling drawn to both of you right now."

David looked Catherine's way again, trying to figure out what she meant by that. About half a minute later, he had something to ask her. "Why did you move in with me, Catherine?"

"Because I still love you," Catherine murmured.

David felt an old affection stirring deep within him. "Then why were you sneaking off to be with Chloe?"

Catherine lifted her gaze a tad. "Because I love her too."

He frowned at her answer, then sighed again. "I don't understand. I've _never_ understood. Tell me why you...love that woman."

Catherine couldn't help but squirm a little. It felt rather awkward to discuss this with him. She brushed back her hair, and her face brightened a bit. "My relationship with her...it's not all that different than what I have with you."

David winced upon hearing that.

"From the start, she and I have talked about _everything_."

He grew confused. "I thought that the two of you were always talking about me, about us."

Catherine eyed the carpet. "Most of our discussions would _begin_ that way..." Her voice lowered. "But then the conversations would expand a little, and we'd start talking about our pleasures, our struggles, the past, the present..." She felt a tenderness within her now. "I think that our bond was founded on loneliness — and then it became about something more."

He paused before speaking. "What do you mean?"

Catherine hesitated while watching him. "There's a difference between bonding over loneliness, and bonding over love. With loneliness, you're simply looking for anybody who'll listen to you. With love...you don't want just anyone, you want a certain person in particular." Catherine looked down at her lap. "I didn't want to admit it back then, but there came a point when it wasn't about loneliness anymore. I began to enjoy opening up to her. Chloe began feeling the same way about me..." She licked her lips, then spoke up softly. "And the two of us wound up falling in love."

David stewed while looking away. He reminded himself that he'd asked for this.

"I wake up in the morning, I see Chloe asleep, I feel the love that we've found...and I think, 'This is my life now,' " Catherine said. "It was scary at first, but not anymore. Now it's starting to feel normal — normal enough that I can see myself committing my future to her."

David could feel his heart sinking now.

"But whenever you and I run into each other..." Catherine felt herself blushing. "I remember how happy we've been lately. I think of everything we've shared since we met." Her eyes glistened as she stroked his hand. "And I realize that I still love you too."

His tender expression began to match hers.

"I know that I've said this before, but I just need time to figure out what it is that I want." Catherine studied his face for a moment. "Please," she whispered, "don't go."

The two sat quietly beside each other.

Moments later, David stood up and began unpacking his suitcase.


	10. Volume II: You and Me

Like a quiet cat, Chloe inched above Catherine and gave her lover a kiss, their naked bodies touching as they rumpled the sheets.

This was the kind of Friday that got them excited. Both would be free over the next two days. It was fun to celebrate that by making love.

Chloe wrapped her hands around Catherine's face, then lowered her lips to Catherine's mouth again.

As a tender aura swept over the bed, a distant memory passed through Catherine's mind. Once again, she found herself recalling their first night together.

* * *

**20 Months Ago**

A naked Catherine threw her groggy stare upward, utterly consumed by the passion she felt.

Chloe lay above her with a teasing little smirk, lowering her nose against Catherine's own.

Though a part of her didn't really want to admit it, Catherine knew exactly what Chloe was thinking. Both of them were recalling their afternoon meeting, when Catherine had ran from their very first kiss.

The running was clearly a thing of the past, and Chloe's playful grin made her thoughts quite clear: _I guess you do want me after all_.

Catherine shifted her head and smooched Chloe's lips — freely admitting that Chloe was right. Before long, she felt Chloe's fingers drifting toward her legs.

* * *

**The Present**

Catherine lay cuddled in Chloe's arms, their bodies quivering with love and passion.

* * *

Both giggled while swimming straight toward one another, sunlight gleaming on the light-blue water. Upon reaching each other, they shared a kiss, their damp hair clinging to the sides of their heads.

After finding some space on the beach a bit later, Catherine and Chloe began their picnic.

* * *

Chloe rested in Catherine's embrace, enjoying the familiar warmth of their bed. "Catherine?" she said, holding her calm eyes closed.

"Yeah?" she murmured, stroking Chloe's soft locks.

"I want to marry you."

Catherine opened her eyes, which looked quite stricken.

"And don't ask why. You already know," Chloe said. "I love you."

Catherine's mouth opened, just a tad.

"I think that's the only explanation needed."


	11. Volume II: A Dream Come True

The restaurant was quiet, and faintly lit. Gentle tunes drifted all around the floor.

Chloe was sitting giddily across from Catherine, both of them wrapped in elegant dresses. After the waiter had taken her order, Chloe handed back a menu — with her sparkling left hand.

Chloe had been a 'righty' for all of her life, but she tended to flash her left in public these days.

Catherine noticed this, and suppressed a giggle, then looked back down at her menu again.

* * *

"I see what you're doing out there," she teased, sitting beside Chloe atop their sofa.

"What do you mean?" Chloe said with a grin, pulling her leg up at her side.

"You keep making an _effort_ to show people your ring." Catherine glanced down at her own left hand. A matching ring sparkled in the softened light.

"I guess I can't help it. I'm in love with my wife." Chloe reached over and stroked Catherine's chin, then placed a kiss right upon her lips.

Catherine closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss, holding Chloe amidst their prolonged smooch.

Chloe's face brightened as they separated. She simply watched Catherine with a satisfied smile.

"We're not married just yet," Catherine teased again, rubbing Chloe's hand amidst a loving grin.

"We are in my heart," Chloe said. "And pretty soon, we're going to be for real." Her insides tingled with a wave of excitement. She loved reminding herself of that.

Catherine's eyes brimmed with tenderness, her lips parting a tad as she stared at Chloe. She made a little nod — partly to herself — as though she'd finally embraced Chloe as her destiny. Then they both leaned forward, and kissed again.

* * *

Chloe pulled off the highway and headed for a thin road. She'd traveled far, and she'd traveled wide.

A number of small houses lined the quiet street. It was a place where everybody tended to know each other. Chloe eyed the road, feeling a deep affection.

Upon reaching a certain home, she brought the car to a stop. She exited her vehicle and took a deep breath, then walked to the house and knocked on the door.

An older woman answered. She had long blonde hair. Her eyes widened as she spotted her guest.

Chloe held quiet, wearing a placid stare. She tried looking as calm as she possibly could.

Before long, however, her lips began to quiver.

* * *

"The woman who I'm with...we have this thing in common." Chloe lifted her head, gazing across the table. "Growing up, both of us knew that we had feelings for girls."

The older woman looked off, closing her eyes for a second.

"_Her_ mom responded in a sensitive way...and you responded by putting me out. You said that you simply couldn't handle it."

A hint of shame swept across the woman's face. She stewed while trying her best to hide it.

Chloe looked down at her interlocked fingers. "I just wanted to thank you," she quietly said. "If you hadn't done that, I might not have ended up meeting Catherine. I wanted you to know that I love someone, and that I'm with someone who loves me too." Chloe paused a moment, looking calm and inviting.

The woman eyed Chloe with a similar warmth.

Chloe rose and headed toward the door. Once she'd made her way to the exit, she turned around, looked her host in the eye, and quietly uttered one final word. "Goodbye."

* * *

Chloe took a seat at the living-room table. "Does David know yet?" she calmly asked, flipping back her ponytail.

Catherine sighed, staring down at her T-shirt. "We were speaking on the phone, and I told him then. He kind of went quiet for a while after that." Her eyes softened. She appeared remorseful. "Then he suddenly pretended that something came up, and he ended the call before I could stop him."

Chloe nodded, cupping her chin. "Maybe something really did come up."

She shook her head slowly. "He was pretending. I know him well enough to tell the difference." Catherine paused, taking another deep breath. "I can't seem to get in touch with him now. He doesn't call back, never answers his door..." She regretted giving up her key to his home. "I could find him at work — but I don't know if I should." She admitted something she didn't want to admit. "I think he's trying to..."

Chloe wore a sympathetic look. "Avoid you?"

Catherine went quiet, holding her sullen stare downward.

In time, her sorrows began slipping away. She knew that both David and Chloe loved her, but merely loving her wasn't quite enough. She wanted to be with the person who made her happy — and as she'd discovered, that person was Chloe.

Catherine lifted her gaze, but said no words, watching Chloe with a constant grin.

* * *

The minister addressed the two women in white, who stood at the front of a barren cathedral. "Join hands, please," said the smiling man.

Chloe took Catherine's palms in her own, staring down at their wedding rings. A giddy thrill swept through her body. She thought back to the moment when she'd met her bride. _"I want you to have it,"_ Chloe heard herself saying. She lifted her gaze straight up to Catherine, eyeing the woman with a look of awe.

Catherine watched Chloe with affectionate eyes. The woman before her wasn't just her lover. Chloe had become her dearest friend.

Once all of the formal words had been said, the minister reached the moment that all had awaited — the moment when he told the new spouses to kiss.

Chloe leaned forth with a blissful laugh, while Catherine was swooning with a look of glee.

Their lips met, and they closed their eyes, utterly embracing the love that they shared.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Catherine asked, feeling Chloe's naked frame resting right atop hers.

"Just a day when I was little," Chloe replied, smiling a bit as the memory blossomed. "Me and this girl were hanging out on a playground, holding hands as we ran around." She winced a little, then paused a moment. "I got upset when she had to leave...and that told me what I wanted most in life: to find someone who'd make me happy — to do the same thing for her."

Catherine's smile brightened as she quietly stared.

Chloe leaned forth and lowered her lips. "Look at us," she declared, reflecting a little. "Chloe and Catherine — married," she said. Her beaming gaze fell down to their rings.

"Married," said Catherine, repeating it with warmth.

"Married," said Chloe, giving Catherine a kiss.

"Married," purred Catherine, smooching Chloe right back.

The two smiled deeply while their warm lips touched, constantly kissing as their eyes fell shut. Both began stroking the other's tense body, beginning their evening of passion and love.


	12. Volume II: Enter Nathalie

David took a seat within the quiet café. He glanced at the paper while sipping his drink. Around 10 minutes into his favorite routine, the front door jingled, and a woman stepped in.

Her coat hung open around her thin blue shirt, revealing a plump chest beneath her pretty young face. Her short black bangs swayed around her eyes, which were calm and collected as she placed her order.

David stared her way, then looked back down.

After taking her coffee and crossing the floor, she quietly eased into a seat near his.

Despite the allure of her beautiful features, he managed to go a while without glancing at her, but found himself yielding when she pulled out a book. As he spotted her reading from the corner of his eye, he turned his head and took a look at the cover.

Her choice of novel was a pleasant surprise.

David hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Are you a student?" he quietly asked.

She turned to David with an eyebrow raised.

"My students were reading that book last semester," he noted. "I guess I was a little curious."

The woman made a shy smile as she shifted a tad. "No, I've...I've just heard good things about this, so I figured I'd give it a try." She lifted her shoulders. "I seem to be having a tough time following it, though."

David nodded. "What chapter are you on?"

She showed him the page while scooting backward a bit. "Just reached number five."

He paused a moment, then walked toward her. "Ah," he said, eyeing the page with a grin. "This is actually the part where things get interesting."

"Really?" she challenged, wearing a smile of her own.

"I guarantee it," David said.

She turned and nodded at the seat beside hers. "You can sit if you want," she casually offered.

15 minutes later, the two were laughing together.

"So you're a teacher?" she asked.

"I am," he replied.

She looked him over and extended her hand. "I'm Nathalie by the way."

"David," he said. He smiled a little, then glanced off shyly.

* * *

She threw him a wave while walking out of the building.

David waved back, licking his lips for a second.

Minutes later, Nathalie pulled out her phone. "I just left," she quietly reported. "You were right about the book thing. We hit it off pretty well." She paused a few seconds. "All right. I'll get back to you after I see him again."


	13. Volume II: Couples

Chloe and Catherine stepped into their home, huffing and puffing as their ponytails swayed. They pulled off their sneakers and kicked them aside, laughing as they talked about their afternoon jog.

After ditching their clothes, they hopped in the shower. Both swooned while receiving the blast of warm water.

It felt like they'd gone into a state of slow motion.

They kissed while rubbing all over each other, their wet breasts touching as they closed their eyes.

Chloe began grinning amidst the constant smooches. She absolutely loved being married to Catherine. She was deeply proud to make their bond 'official' — to let the world know that Catherine's heart was hers.

They pulled back a little, their lips parting slowly.

Catherine watched Chloe with a sensual stare, her fingers working gently beneath Chloe's stomach.

Chloe's face grew tense, and her eyes fell shut. Her whole body shook amidst a wave of pleasure. She let out a wail that went on for seconds...

Moments afterward, their roles were reversed.

Catherine's face began growing shaky now. As Chloe performed the same action on her, she tossed her head back amidst the burst of delight, the warm water pattering along her chest.

Around one minute later, their eyes met again, and a wave of soft giggles flowed out of them both.

Chloe and Catherine stepped into a long hug, holding still for a while as they thought of each other.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, they exited the shower, toweling their hair while wearing plush pink robes.

As the quiet afternoon began to progress, the couple ordered pizza and turned a comedy on.

Chloe laughed while swinging her toes through the air, displaying a demeanor that had rarely been seen. She'd spent so much time being what other people wanted. She loved the fact that she could be herself around Catherine. She liked how Catherine triggered her giddy side. It had happened in an office, it had happened in a cab, and it was happening right now, within their very own home.

Chloe leaned over and pressed her lips to Catherine's.

Catherine held Chloe while kissing her back.

Afterward, they simply smiled at each other, their rings glistening boldly together for a moment.

* * *

Nathalie stood on her doorstep with David. Both chuckled about the movie that they'd just been to.

She lifted an eyebrow and flipped back her hair, watching him with a clearly seductive look. "Do you want to come in?" she quietly asked, a hint of suggestion within her tone.

David grinned back, eyeing her with interest. After a few seconds, he let out a yawn and took a glance at his car. "It's kind of late. I, I should probably head home and get to bed."

"I've got a pretty nice bed inside," she teased.

"Really?" purred David, matching her tone. "I'll have to come back and see it sometime."

Her face went blank, and she looked away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I thought that things were going pretty well between us."

"They are," he said, sporting a sensitive face.

She eyed him again. "They why does it seem like you keep holding back?"

David let his gaze wander, holding his hands in his pockets. He found himself thinking of another woman now.

"Why are we taking this so slowly?" she muttered. "If you're not going back to England anytime soon, then we..." Her words trailed off, and she quivered a bit. She suddenly realized that she'd said too much.

David winced, eyeing Nathalie closely. He'd never told her about his time in England. "What did you say?"

She flashed a smile. "I asked you why you've been holding back."

"No, no...after that," he wondered. "How do you know about my home in England?"

Nathalie blushed. "Oh, I..." She cleared her throat. "I might have heard you mention it at some point. I can't remember when."

David held quiet while staring at her.

"You know what?" She stretched a little. "It _is_ kind of late. I'll just give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

He slowly nodded, still looking suspicious.

Nathalie gave David a peck on the cheek, then turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The following evening, Nathalie stepped out and caught a cab downtown.

David watched from a distance, trailing her in his car.

Around half an hour later, his suspicions were confirmed. Nathalie was walking a busy street, offering herself to a number of men. She smiled while starting a conversation, her thin dress billowing within the breeze.

David sighed, running a hand on his temple. He'd been dating a call girl, sent to seduce him.

He found himself tempted to confront her now. He took a picture instead, then turned and drove off.


	14. Volume II: Revelation

"Thanks for coming," David said, sitting beside Catherine on his old brown sofa.

Catherine responded with a tender smile, feeling a bit more tense than she was letting on. She was wearing a blouse and a loose white shirt. Her radiant hair was gathered up in a bun.

"Sorry for not returning your calls. I..." David caught sight of Catherine's ring.

She followed his gaze, then looked away. The moment she'd dreaded had arrived rather quickly.

"Listen..." he said, clearing his throat. His head began sagging, and his voice became meek. "Until yesterday...I was kind of dating someone."

Catherine looked a little smitten, and her pink lips parted.

"But it's over now," he quickly affirmed.

Her curiosity began to blossom. She sensed a certain tension on both of their parts. David sounded rather ashamed of himself, as though he'd somehow betrayed her by seeing someone. And Catherine was feeling conflicted as well — like she had a reason to be jealous or something.

She watched him closely, then found her voice. "What happened?" she muttered, rubbing her fingers together.

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Catherine grew tenser as she read his expression.

"I think someone set she and I up together."

She narrowed her eyes, looking deeply confused.

"I never told Nathalie about my time in England, but she knew that I lived there anyway." He paused as another memory came. "She was reading a novel when I first met her — a book that _someone _once spotted in one of my classes." He pulled out his phone and showed Catherine a picture. "Just last night, I took this photo. It turns out that she happens to be a call girl."

Catherine took a good long look at the image. Afterward, she turned toward the wall. A shiver ran through her as she touched her lips.

"I think it was Chloe who paired me up with this woman. She thought she needed Nathalie to keep me from you." David paused to take a sip of his coffee. "It's not the first time she's tried manipulating things."

"I..." Catherine slowly shook her head. "There could be some other explanation."

David fell quiet, simply watching her a moment. Then he reached out gently, and held her hands. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Catherine."

Her face softened a bit, but remained skeptical.

"All I'm saying is that with me, you always knew exactly who you were married to." He took a deep breath, then looked down at their fingers. "I honestly hope that you know that now."

* * *

Catherine hugged a pillow on her favorite chair, waiting for Chloe to return from work.

The locks snapped, and the door swung open.

Catherine hesitated, then calmly rose.

Chloe greeted her with a pleasant stare.

"I need to ask you something," Catherine said. She switched on her phone, and showed Chloe a picture. "Do you know this woman?"

Chloe's mouth fell open, and she winced a little.

Catherine studied her reaction, then closed her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Chloe asked.

"From David," she murmured, sitting down again. "He says that you hired this girl to seduce him."

Chloe turned around and sat down herself. She leaned back in her seat, letting her gaze hit the ceiling.

Catherine felt a wave of anxiety now. She found that she didn't like this silence at all.

"I just wanted him to have someone new in his life."

Catherine squinted, eyeing her in suspicion.

"It was a simple plan: she dates David for a little while, then our deal ends. After that, she keeps on dating him if she chooses to — or she walks away, and he tries winning her back. Either way, I wanted him to become more interested in her than in you."

Catherine shook her head. "Why would you feel a need to do all that?"

"Because I've already lost you to David before...and I didn't want that to happen again."

"What does that mean? You thought that I was going to cheat on you at some point?"

Chloe looked away.

Catherine did too. She didn't like hearing what she'd just been told, but she couldn't deny that Chloe had a cause for concern.

After around a minute, Catherine stared downward, and her voice went meek. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you in the past," she muttered. "The truth is...all of us have hurt each other." She paused a moment. "I understand where you're coming from...but that doesn't make it okay to get manipulative. We're supposed to be _beyond_ all of that stuff now."

Chloe interlocked her fingers, looking down at them.

After a bout of silence, Catherine rose. She collected her keys, and moved toward the door. "I need to spend the night at Marlene's."


	15. Volume II: Status

Catherine sat alone in Marlene's living room. It had been a couple days since her talk with Chloe. She watched the window with a distant stare, holding a book that she'd hardly read.

A gentle knock brought her out of her trance. Catherine rose and answered the door. She winced upon greeting the visitor up-close. "David," she said, running her thumb on the knob.

"Just wanted to see how you were. You sounded upset on the phone."

Catherine frowned a tad. "I'm not upset." She paused to consider what she'd just said. "I _am_, but...I'll be all right."

David studied her with affectionate eyes. "Can I come in?" he quietly asked.

Catherine knew that look quite well. David was feeling drawn to her again. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she mumbled.

He watched her a moment, then let his gaze drift downward. "I know that you love her," he meekly admitted. "I'm just wondering how you feel about me right now."

Catherine stared a hole in David, looking half composed, and half shaken as well. "I feel like you're someone...who I don't want to hurt."

David made a slightly curious face.

Catherine eyed him with a gentle smile, and she found her voice going low and sweet. "A part of me will always love you," she said. Her gaze broke away from David's now. "But you know that I'm always going to love her too." She turned around, walking about in the room. "That's why I feel like being near me is only going to hurt you."

"Or maybe not," David answered, stepping forth and touching her shoulder. "I want to explore that part of you that still loves me."

She fidgeted a little beneath his touch.

"I want to do what I can to make it grow." He wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist.

She shook again, then turned to him. "David..." she uttered, swooning a bit. A familiar warmth began sweeping through her.

He hesitated, then leaned toward Catherine, slowly pressing his lips to hers.

Catherine held still amidst the kiss.

Then she pulled back, looking a tad confused.

Seconds later, they noticed someone's presence. Chloe was standing right by the door.

Catherine's eyes widened, and she froze in place.

Chloe watched her, then turned with a sigh.

"Chloe," said Catherine. "Wait a minute."

By the time that Catherine had arrived outside, Chloe had entered her car, and prepared to depart.

Catherine considered going after her, but found herself pausing on the grass instead. She suspected that the talking would have to wait until later.

* * *

It had been about a week since the scene at Marlene's.

Catherine took a seat right across from Chloe, who was placidly eyeing their coffee table.

Catherine's face softened with a look of remorse.

Chloe held still, hugging her elevated knee. "For year after year, I dreamed of meeting somebody who I could really bond with. Instead of being someone's fantasy, I wanted to be their reality." She lifted her gaze right up to Catherine. "For a while, I thought that would never happen...but everything changed after I met you."

Catherine's cheeks grew warm and red. She studied Chloe with the gentlest of stares.

"But it won't work like this. I can't be married to someone who makes me happy one day, then sad the next. I can't _be_ with someone who I can't trust."

Catherine winced, but held quiet. She'd recently told herself the same thing.

Chloe looked Catherine straight in the eye. "I'm going to ask you something," she quietly said. "If the answer is _no_, then you and I will stay married...but if the answer is still _yes_, then maybe something should change."

Catherine held her elbows and looked at the floor. She had a good idea of what Chloe would ask.

"Do you still love David?"

She closed her eyes and stroked her face. Her teary expression could still be seen. "I don't want to hurt you." Catherine sniffed, and took a deep breath. "But I don't want to lie to you either."

Chloe nodded, looking down at her lap.

"My feelings for _you_ are stronger right now...but I can still feel something for him as well."

Chloe glanced back up, then averted her stare. She held quiet for a while, gathering up her courage. "I love you, and I know that you love me..." Her voice softened as she brushed back a lock. "But maybe we jumped into the marriage too quickly, Catherine. I-I should've _waited_ until you could answer that question the way that I want you to."

Catherine wasn't sure when that moment would come. She found herself sweeping a tear aside. "I _do_ love you, and I want to be with you..." She paused. "But maybe we should take a little more time to ourselves, to think things through." Her body stiffened, and she winced again. She didn't like the thought of being apart from Chloe.

Chloe eyed her with a somber, loving gaze. She wanted to bind Catherine to the chair she was in. Instead of rising up and doing that, however, she turned away, letting herself relax. Deep in her heart, she was confident of something: Catherine would come back. She always did.


	16. Volume II: A Choice To Make

Catherine took a seat on David's couch. A long silence passed before she finally spoke up. "Chloe and I decided...to end the marriage." She turned her eyes away from his.

David looked down at Catherine's bare left hand, then lifted his stare to her hidden gaze. He began to sense something while watching her: Catherine's ring had disappeared, but her feelings for Chloe weren't gone just yet.

David leaned backward with a solemn face. "Your relationship isn't over, though."

Catherine held quiet, not bothering to deny it.

"I want us to be together, Catherine...but that can't happen, until you're over her." He frowned and shook his head a bit. "Sometimes I still wonder how we reached this point. I remember our life _before_ Chloe arrived. You and I should be at home right now, laughing over dinner, joking about our parents, and making plans for our next vacation."

She turned to him. "That's the thing, though — when I met Chloe, we weren't _doing_ those things. We hadn't been, for a very long time."

David ran a hand across his hair, feeling regretful as that truth sank in.

"There's something I need to tell you, David..." Catherine paused, and a shiver ran through her. "When I was a kid, I realized that I liked girls as much as I liked boys."

David's face froze in a bit of surprise — then it gradually shifted into a look of confusion.

She nodded slightly as she read his reaction: he wondered why he'd never heard about this before. "I spent several years trying to bury those feelings, trying to resist them as best I could."

David began eyeing her very closely. "So you married me — what — as a means of running from what you really wanted?" His face softened. "Was I a distraction from your feelings for women?"

"We're not even going to have that discussion, because you already _know_ that it isn't true."

He lowered his head and took a long deep breath.

"I married you because I loved you," she said. Catherine quieted, watching him with affection. And then a certain memory came into her mind. "When I met Chloe, those feelings that I'd buried came back to the surface — but that might not have happened if you and I had been closer." She held his hand. "And I'm not blaming you, I'm just answering your question. That's how the two of us reached this point. We both began to neglect our marriage."

David closed his palm around hers. "I know it's impossible to change the past...I just want the two of us to bond in the present." He squeezed her hand. "And I'm waiting for the day when you want that too."

Catherine's eyes began to soften a little.

"At some point, though...I'll have to let go. I did that before, when the two of us divorced. I did it again, when you married Chloe." He moved a bit closer. "But every time I let go of you, it feels like we end up coming back together."

She hesitated for just a moment, then ran her fingers across his temple.

David reached up and stroked her hand. "I'll wait a little longer, so you can decide what you want." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But I can't wait forever, Catherine," he said. "I'll move on, if I really must — but I honestly hope that it won't come to that."

Catherine brought all of their hands together. Then she leaned forth and placed a quick kiss on his lips. While looking into his eyes for a moment, several past kisses came back to her: the first one ever, on their second date; the slowest one, on the day of their wedding; the one that they'd shared after Michael was born; and the one on the night that they'd first discussed Chloe.

She watched him sweetly for a little longer. She'd married David because she'd loved him — and sure enough, a part of her still did.

* * *

"Chloe?" Catherine called, walking into their home. She intended to officially move out tonight, but planned to move most of her things tomorrow. A friend had offered her a place in the meanwhile.

She called out again, but heard no answer. Upon reaching the bedroom, her mouth opened a bit.

Chloe was laying naked, a hand resting on her hip. She watched Catherine a moment, then lifted her chin. "Come to bed," she whispered, stroking her thigh. "If it's our last night as a couple, I want to spend it together."

Catherine looked touched, lingering where she stood.

"It doesn't _have_ to be the last one, though." Chloe shifted, sitting up on her knees. "I think it's time you decide, once and for all, whether or not you want to be with me. Either we go our separate ways, or we're in this for good. I want you to make your decision tonight."

Catherine grew surprised. Her body trembled a little.

"And after you do, I'm going to give you a kiss — whether we're saying goodbye, or we're staying together."

She closed her eyes, then opened them slowly.

Chloe walked to Catherine, and began removing her clothes.

* * *

The women lay naked in each other's arms, their long night of lovemaking finally over.

Catherine held silent for what felt like a while, her calm eyes closed as she gathered her thoughts. She shifted beneath the cover and tilted her head, then quietly shared her decision with Chloe.

After a few seconds, Chloe leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Catherine's.

The two engaged in a deep, slow kiss, their lips clinging briefly as they pulled apart.

Afterward, both remained still in their tender embrace, drifting to sleep as they held each other.


	17. Volume III: Accidentally In Love

**Eight Hours Ago**

"I think it's time you decide, once and for all, whether or not you want to be with me. Either we go our separate ways, or we're in this for good. I want you to make your decision tonight."

Catherine grew surprised. Her body trembled a little.

Chloe walked to Catherine, and began removing her clothes.

* * *

All of the talk simply faded away.

As Catherine's naked body rested right atop Chloe's, their words became a symphony of whimpers and moans.

Most of the whimpering was on Catherine's part. She loved the experience of Chloe's skin.

With a faint little cry, and a passionate shake, she buried her face against Chloe's breasts, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Her lover's flesh was so incredibly soft...softer than David's could ever be. She opened her eyes, then whimpered again, taking Chloe's breast between her lips.

Chloe began squinting in a wave of delight, holding her stare on the distant ceiling.

Catherine lifted her head, looking Chloe over. She'd long been awed by her partner's allure. Chloe was so beautiful in Catherine's eyes, even more beautiful than Catherine herself. As she took a moment to admire the woman — her rounded bottom behind hefty thighs, her large breasts flowing up and down, and her golden curls on one side of her head — she figured Chloe was the prettiest sight in the world. Of course, her view was just a little bit biased — because she was utterly in love with her.

As Catherine's body reached the height of pleasure, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and fidgeted over and over again.

Chloe looked on with a passionate stare, then shifted her head and gave Catherine a kiss.

Moments later, Catherine lowered her lips, placing extra long smooches on her lover's breasts. Her mouth lingered, not going anywhere.

Chloe arched a knee and held Catherine's head — then wailed as her own body shook with bliss.

Soon afterward, their positions were reversed. Chloe placed kisses on Catherine's chest, then lowered her head to a sensitive spot. Her hands gripped lightly on Catherine's calves, spreading them apart with a tender touch.

As Chloe's mouth began cherishing her, Catherine closed her eyes with a sensual look, her lips hanging open like a cover girl's would. In moments like this, the triangle didn't exist. It felt like no one could match what she shared with this woman.

While pleasuring Catherine with her thick, pink lips, Chloe made a number of passionate moans — one after the other, again and again. An "_Ah_" arrived, then another followed, and on and on they went as she worked.

Catherine stiffened, sporting a look of surprise. Her arousal was heightened by Chloe's moaning — and she wondered if Chloe had planned it that way. A weepy expression swept over her face. Her eyes closed again, and she felt a slight fidget...

And all the while, Chloe's moans continued. One was heard. Another followed. Another came. The next arrived.

A powerful scream flowed from Catherine's mouth, her loins coming alive with a series of shakes. Her ongoing shriek was a cry of awe. She couldn't believe the pleasure they shared.

Her fists trembled, and her toes grew tight.

Chloe moaned on, her hands gripping both thighs, enjoying the sound of Catherine's scream.

As her wailing continued, and her eyes held closed, Catherine heard a thought sounding off in her mind. _I'm sorry, David_, she wearily said, sensing that the triangle was finally over. _I'm sorry..._ she repeated, feeling her whole body shake.

* * *

Catherine studied Chloe with a cute little smile.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, grinning back as they cuddled.

Catherine wore a sweet look while she stroked Chloe's cheek. "You're so beautiful," she quietly said.

Chloe beamed proudly as the words sank in. She recalled the first time Catherine had told her that. Chloe preferred this moment to that one. She liked hearing it now, when the running had stopped.

Catherine brought her face against Chloe's chest. "I love your skin." She held still for a while. "I love _you_," she happily added.

While letting those three words linger in her mind, Chloe drew her eyes closed, then released a sigh. She swooned while holding Catherine's head to her breasts.

Amidst the affection, Catherine nuzzled in closer.

"Tell me again," Chloe uttered with a whisper.

Catherine murmured. "I love you," she said.

Chloe nodded, sporting a satisfied look. She felt an inner warmth near Catherine's head.

For around five minutes, both were still and silent.

Eventually, Catherine shared her thoughts. "Back when we met, and started talking...I never imagined falling in love."

Chloe made another nod while recalling those days. "It just happened over time," she softly concurred.

"...And here we are," Catherine mused.

Chloe shifted, and pressed her lips to Catherine's.

Both women beamed as they quietly kissed, making out again and again where they lay.

There was no reservation on Catherine's part. She knew who her heart belonged to now — her love, her weakness. Chloe.

Around 10 minutes later, they were cuddling again. Catherine held silent for what felt like a while, her calm eyes closed as she gathered her thoughts. She shifted beneath the cover and tilted her head, then quietly shared her decision with Chloe.

After a few seconds, Chloe leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Catherine's.

The two engaged in a deep, slow kiss, their lips clinging briefly as they pulled apart.

Afterward, both remained still in their tender embrace, drifting to sleep as they held each other.

* * *

**The Present**

Catherine tightened her robe and took a seat on the sofa, a wave of sunlight drifting over her.

Chloe sat down and took Catherine's hand, placing the wedding ring back on her finger.

Catherine reached out and held Chloe's hand now, slipping her ring back in place as well.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, wearing a sultry grin.

Catherine stared back, eyeing Chloe with affection.

Both of them sat in place for a moment, holding all four of their hands together.

* * *

Catherine sat alone, cuddling up on the couch. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

After a few rings had come and gone, a familiar voice asked her to record a message. "David...it's me." She paused again. "Look, call me back when you get a chance." Her tone deepened. "There's something we should discuss."

Catherine hung up, then stared at her lap.

* * *

A/N: Been working on a new volume. Thanks for sharing any thoughts in reviews.


	18. Volume III: Conference

Catherine answered a knock, and found David at the door.

"If we're going to talk, it needs to be in person." He hesitated, then stepped inside.

Catherine paused, holding her back to him, then turned around and closed the door behind her. She looked down shyly at her elegant robe, then brought her gaze back up to his face.

David opened his jacket and stroked his hips. "So what's going on?" he quietly asked, though a part of him already knew.

She peered at him, then let out a sigh. "David..." she murmured, her words trailing off.

David held still, shaking a bit where he stood.

She took a deep breath, speaking just above a whisper. "I think it's time that we both moved on."

David frowned a little. "Why?" he uttered.

She found herself channeling strength as she spoke. "Because we don't love each other the way that we used to."

He eyed her closely, licking his lips. "Even if that was true, it wouldn't mean we can't- -"

A voice arrived from outside of the room. "Catherine?" called Chloe. "Did you say some- -" She paused upon entering and seeing David, her fluttering robe swinging about as she stopped.

He studied her, then looked off again. "Can you give us a minute please? Catherine and I need to talk."

Chloe paused, eyeing David plainly. "Are you trying to talk to her...or are you trying to win her back?"

He wanted to argue, but controlled himself. "That's between me and her," he muttered.

Chloe glanced off, then let out a sigh. "Come on. How many times does she have to choose me before you finally get it?"

Catherine lifted her hands, trying to ease the tension.

"Get what?" asked David, sounding sterner now.

"You can't have her back anymore," said Chloe, speaking quite calmly, but firmly as well. She folded her arms and stared down at them. "Look. I respect what the two of you had, all right? But- -"

"Come again?" David said. "Could you repeat that please?"

Chloe looked up. "I said I respect what the two of you had."

"No you don't," he replied. "If you did, you wouldn't have pursued her while we were married."

"That was then," said Chloe. "This is now. I admitted my mistakes, and I let her go...but she came back to me, like she always does." Chloe turned to Catherine, who looked a bit unsettled. She shifted her gaze to David again. "It's time for _you_ to respect what she and I have now."

"You say that like I've never done it," he mused. "I _have _respected your bond with her, Chloe." David took a glance at Catherine himself. "But the reality is, she always comes back to _me_ as well."

Chloe looked down at her arms again, sighing once more as she studied them.

"David..." said Catherine, finally speaking up.

He turned to her with a look of surprise.

She stared in silence, then found her voice. "You have to go," she quietly uttered. Catherine walked over beside her lover. "Chloe and I are together," she said.

Chloe held still, then looked at David, lifting an eyebrow with a curious face. She quietly waited for his reaction.

David's calm gaze slowly dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, David," Catherine mumbled.

He stared at Catherine for what felt like a while. Then he quietly turned, and walked out of the home.

Catherine walked over and locked up behind him. She paused a moment, then turned to Chloe, letting a soft breath come and go.

"You okay?" Chloe asked with a whisper.

After lingering a little, Catherine strode forward.

The women embraced in a tender hug, closing their eyes as they held each other.

Catherine pulled back and faced Chloe again, then pressed her lips against Chloe's own.

Chloe leaned in, returning the kiss, and the couple held still while embracing their love.


	19. Volume III: Ties That Bind

Catherine smiled down at Chloe's beautiful frame, crawling above her on their elegant bed. Three years had gone by since their discussion with David, who'd gotten remarried, and settled down himself.

The women were nude beneath a dim gold light, rumpling the sheets while expressing their love. Catherine placed kisses on Chloe's thigh, then kissed again upon her lover's calf, then turned around toward the end of the bed. While they were facing in different directions, she moved her head to Chloe's sensitive spot, and Chloe did the very same thing to her. Both began quietly pleasing each other, their bodies reacting with passionate shakes.

* * *

Chloe tightened her robe and crossed the living-room floor, the usual coolness easing through her feet. She opened a window, then stretched her arms, a calm breeze pushing back her soft gold locks. The scent of fresh rain wafted into her nose. The passing sun spread across her hair.

Her thoughts drifted back to a similar morning — a day when she'd lived all alone in this home.

She lowered her stare to her glittering ring, seeing it sparkle in the rising light. Then she flashed a smile, looking outward again. Though they'd been together for what felt like a while, she was still quite grateful for her bond with Catherine.

After taking a moment to enjoy some coffee, she stepped in the bedroom, and pulled off her robe.

Catherine made a grin while sprawled on her back, her beautiful mane spreading far and wide.

Chloe crawled forth and brought their breasts together, giving her love an affectionate kiss. She flattened herself, resting mostly on Catherine, hearing a soft little moan in response. All Chloe had to do was lay across her body, and Catherine fell into a spellbound state — her eyes drawing shut, her mouth falling open — utterly transfixed by Chloe's soft skin.

After a few minutes, Chloe calmly spoke up. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked with a whisper, wondering what was on Catherine's mind today.

"Mm hm," she replied, stroking Chloe's smooth back.

" 'Cause if you're not, you know you can tell me. If you're upset about anything...or if I've done something wrong- -"

"Everything's fine," Catherine declared. She opened her eyes as a thought crossed her mind. "You've been asking me that a lot lately," she giggled.

Chloe fell quiet as she studied a wall. "I just want to make sure you stay happy," she said.

Catherine brushed a hand across her lover's skin, recalling all of the abandonment that Chloe had faced. Even Catherine herself had shut her out in the past, but she didn't see why Chloe was concerned with that now. She smiled again, rubbing her foot against Chloe's. "You don't need to worry about keeping me happy. That happens on its own, because we're together." She quieted a moment, then lifted an eyebrow. "Sometimes I look to find ways of pleasing _you_," she noted.

Chloe tittered, touching Catherine's hand. "You don't need to _try_, because you're already succeeding."

Catherine grinned as she held her close. "It sounds like all of this comes naturally then."

Chloe placed a kiss on Catherine's skin, and both women closed their eyes once more.


	20. Volume III: Always

"What are you grinning at?" Catherine asked, sitting across from Chloe at the living-room table.

"Nothing," said Chloe, with a sweet little whisper, eyeing the robe on Catherine that looked much like her own. She sipped from her mug, and let her calm smile widen. "I think I'm just glad that you're here," she mused. A flutter of raindrops came and went by the window. Her thoughts drifted backward, to when she'd awakened. "I've always enjoyed rainy mornings like this." She settled her gaze on the balcony now. "I love feeling the dampness beneath my feet, letting the sunlight heat my face, and getting that stormy scent in my nose."

Catherine grinned with narrowed eyes. She liked hearing about the things that pleasured Chloe.

Chloe shifted her stare to Catherine again. "Back when we met, and started talking...I imagined us sharing a moment like that."

Catherine blushed while glancing off, running a finger along her face. Soon afterward, she recalled something herself. "The first time me and David split...the night before I came here, I mean..." She took a breath, then licked her lips. "I'd spent a lot of time alone — thinking of you."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow while cupping her chin, looking fully collected as she listened on.

"I'd been thinking of you for a while before that." Catherine paused, letting her calm eyes wander. "My mother asked me back then if I'd met someone...and I said..." Her stare drifted over to Chloe again. Talking about a parent brought a thought to the table. "We never really speak about your father," she noted.

Chloe held quiet, watching Catherine closely. Her gentle hand remained on her chin.

Catherine winced, feeling a little unsettled. She hoped that she hadn't channeled anything painful.

"He left us," said Chloe, letting her eyes turn away. "He left me and my mother when I was 12."

A saddened frown covered Catherine's face. "I'm sorry for bringing that up," she muttered.

Chloe brushed it off with a pardoning look. She went briefly quiet, then found her voice. "He made a decision, and carried it out...I just kind of wish that he'd done that sooner — when I was too young to notice, too young to remember."

Catherine's lips parted as she took that in. She didn't need to ask for an explanation. After a brief silence had lingered a bit, she reached out slowly, and held Chloe's hand.

Chloe stared down at their interlocked fingers, then gradually smiled at Catherine again.

Catherine grinned back, squeezing her palm.

"I'm always glad when we talk like this — about the pleasant things, about the difficult things..." Chloe thought back to her earlier words. "That's what had me so excited when we met each other. I loved our talking, I loved our bonding...and given time, I knew I could also love you."

Catherine nodded as her smile held. "I love you too," she answered warmly. "I always will."


	21. Volume III: Tenderness

After sharing a hug, and a number of smiles, Catherine and David sat down together. A waitress passed by and left both of them coffee.

Catherine studied David with a puppy-dog stare. "I'm sorry to hear about your divorce," she said.

He eyed her a bit, then turned his head to the side. "I was hoping you'd have a different reaction," he revealed.

She leaned back a tad, looking a little surprised.

After pausing a moment, David murmured at the table. "Are you and Chloe still together?" he wondered.

She watched him closely, feeling taken aback. A bit of silence passed before she slowly replied. "It sounds like you really want the answer to be 'no.' "

David looked up, eyeing Catherine with warmth.

"She's...away right now," Catherine replied.

"What do you mean?" he curiously asked.

Catherine gazed down, looking into the cup. "She's left town to visit her family, people she hasn't seen since her mom put her out." Catherine lifted an eyebrow, glancing off for a second. "She's wound up staying with them a lot longer than planned."

David stared, watching her very closely. "And you're beginning to feel lonely. You're beginning to feel neglected." He glanced off himself. "All over again..."

Catherine held quiet, feeling awkward now.

"Catherine," he whispered, placing his hand over hers. "If...if nothing else..." He paused. "I really hope that the two of us can be friends again."

"We haven't stopped being friends."

"We just stopped being lovers." He nodded slowly. "The love went away."

"No it didn't," she countered. "Not entirely. I love Chloe. I truly do. But you know that a part of me will always cherish you too." She looked in his eyes, feeling an old warmth within. Then she took a deep breath, and tried her best not to blush.

David smiled, then retracted his hand. He paused to think about what she'd said. "On and on it goes. You love us...we love you. No matter what, it feels like each of us have a good deal of love within." David fell quiet again for a moment. "I think it might be that way for a while to come."


	22. Volume III: Warm and Fuzzy

Chloe dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Catherine. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long," she said.

"It's fine," replied Catherine, hugging her back with a grin. They separated and sat down on their couch. "So how was the trip overall?"

"It was nice," she responded. "It was really amazing to see them again." She glanced about. "How were things back here?"

"Pretty good," said Catherine. "Me and David spent some time talking a bit."

Chloe paused, then nodded calmly. "Oh," she uttered.

Catherine smiled. "Don't 'oh' me," she said. "We simply had a few friendly chats."

"I know," laughed Chloe. "I was just...I don't know." She shrugged and beamed. "So. What are we watching tonight? We're supposed to have a mini movie-thon, right?"

Catherine grinned again, turning toward their collection.

* * *

"So she's back?" asked David, talking over the phone.

"Yes," said Catherine, leaning into her chair. She wore a pleasant face as she heard him speak.

David quieted, then calmly continued. "Well, if you still need someone to talk to, at anytime, I'm here."

"I'd like that," she said, falling silent a moment. "We haven't gone bowling for a while. Maybe we could do that one more time, or two."

"Sure. We could try some of those other things we used to do as well."

Catherine felt a familiar affection.

"Are you there?" he asked.

"I'm here," she replied. "Why don't I give you a call tomorrow...and we can plan things out."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, babe." David paused and took note of the nickname he'd used.

Catherine's mouth fell open, but she said no words.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he softly repeated.

"Okay," she muttered.

Both hung up.

Catherine looked down at the phone for a moment. She took a deep breath and glanced off toward the window, eyeing the horizon with a pleasant stare.


	23. Volume III: Tranquility

Visit _**Chloe Creations**_ for extras.

chloecreationssite. wordpress. com

**Thanks for sharing any thoughts in reviews.**

* * *

The ball rolled through the pins, knocking each of them down. David turned to Catherine, giving her a high-five. Both giggled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good shot. Good shot," said the bowler beside them. He glanced at his wife. "Think we'll top their score?"

The woman met his grin with one of her own. "Just watch me," she said, stepping in place.

Catherine and David began eyeing each other, losing touch with the scene around them.

She cleared her throat, and turned back to the game.

* * *

David stood beside Catherine in a bustling lobby. Her plane was about to take off any moment. "Been a long while since we've been at an airport — together, I mean."

Catherine nodded a bit. "I know what you meant." She licked her lips while staring off in the distance.

David felt a flutter within his heart. He took a deep breath, then lowered his voice. "Catherine," he muttered. "I- -"

He was interrupted by a sudden announcement. The time had come for Catherine to leave.

She turned to him, her ponytail swaying. "Well..." she said, flashing a smile.

David grinned back. "He's going to be so happy you came to visit."

Catherine blushed. She was quite excited about seeing Michael again.

After a moment's pause, he pulled her close. They stroked each other while sharing a hug — longer than either had expected to. Upon separating, they paused again, eyeing one another with familiar warmth.

Then Catherine turned, pulling her tote as she walked. A shiver ran through her as she thought of David.

One minute later, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message: 'See you when I get back.'

Seconds afterward, Chloe responded to the text with a smiley face.

Catherine wore a bright stare as she typed her reply: 'I love you,' she wrote, eyeing the screen with affection.

* * *

Michael grinned while lowering his cup. "You and Dad have been spending some time together."

Catherine tittered while glancing off. "He told you?" she purred.

"No," he murmured. "But I can tell."

She lifted an eyebrow, turning back to him.

"It's like you have this aura about you, the kind I always saw when you two were really happy."

Catherine fell silent, feeling awkward now.

"What happened to those days?" Michael wondered. "I mean, I obviously know the events of the past few years...but what really happened, and why?" he asked. Michael couldn't help but squirm a bit. He recalled that she'd tried telling him before, but he'd been too upset to listen back then.

Catherine stroked her cheek, looking about with a grin. "With me and your Dad, it's complicated," she said. "Sometimes people drift apart...but some of their love endures anyway."

He eyed her closely, trying to read her mind. "Are you feeling something for him again?"

Her smile faded slowly, and she stewed a bit. It seemed she was always feeling something that she wasn't 'supposed' to feel.

"Part of the reason I ask...is because I think I can relate to what you're going through now."

Catherine lifted an eyebrow.

"I love Heather." Michael paused. "But there's someone else who's come along..." His words trailed off. He lowered his gaze.

After a lengthy bout of silence had passed, Catherine reached over and stroked his hand.

Michael sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what I should do."

Catherine stared, then looked off with a nod. "I think you have to look inside and be true to your heart. It's hard to do that sometimes, because what you ultimately find might have repercussions." She had to pause. "But I think that's what's fairest to you, and the people you care about."

* * *

Catherine sat at the computer and studied the screen. She'd sent a couple of e-mails to Chloe and David. They'd read the missives, and sent their replies.

She'd told both of them that she was coming home. She'd also told them that she'd reached a decision, that the triangle needed to be finished for good.

Both David and Chloe agreed with her.

Catherine leaned backward, letting her eyes fall shut. She'd literally spent years with both of them now, giving them love, and feeling theirs in return, bringing them happiness, and getting it back. Both of them were grateful for their bonds with her, and she was grateful for her bonds with them. But once again, she'd reached a point in which she knew for certain whom she wanted to be with.

She wondered if that feeling was permanent this time.

Thoughts of the airport came back to her. She recalled the warmth that she'd felt just before her flight. Then she eyed her phone upon hearing it beep. Both had sent her some affectionate words.

Catherine smiled as she studied the screen. She loved them both, and in some form or another, Catherine knew that she always would.


End file.
